In recent years, a number of new telephone service features have been provided by an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN). The AIN evolved out of a need to increase the capabilities of the telephone network in order to meet the growing needs of telephone customers or users. The AIN architecture generally comprises two networks, a data messaging network and circuit-switched, trunked communications network. The trunked communications network handles voice and data communications between dispersed network locations, whereas the data messaging network is provided for controlling operations of the trunked communications network.
A call blocking feature currently is available so that a subscriber can block telephone calls of a particular category (such as from a caller who blocks the display of the caller's telephone number on a Caller ID display unit). The capability also exists to block telephone calls from a particular calling line. However, some subscribers have problems with callers (such as the subscriber's child or children or other individuals having access to the subscriber's telephone station) making unauthorized out-going telephone calls. For example, a child could make a long-distance phone call to talk to his or her pen pal in Peru, incurring large telephone bills that Mom and Dad have to pay. Likewise, parents may wish to prevent children or other callers from placing calls to 900 lines or the like. It would be advantageous if a parent or authorized caller could specify a list or category of telephone numbers that a child or other unauthorized caller is permitted to call or is prohibited from calling.